Nowadays, non-volatile digital information memory and particularly flash memory is found in many electronic devices, for example in communication technology and automotive technology. Non-volatile information memory is characterized by the fact that unlike volatile information memory, such as random access memory (RAM), it does not lose the data stored therein, if its power supply is discontinued. However, generally NVMs show some peculiarities that must be considered for their controlling by means of a NVM controller. Specifically, flash memories, particularly those of the NAND type, are important components in embedded systems as well as in consumer electronics.
The ongoing evolution of NVM technology continuously thrives for higher and higher memory densities, which, however, is in a natural conflict with the desired reliability of NVM devices, in particular with the desire to maintain or even lower the achievable bit error levels (BEL). It is desired to achieve increased memory densities while minimizing the impact on reliability. Hence, for at least the aforementioned reason, there exist a need in the art for enhanced methods and memory systems.